


Sleepaway Camp: Maybe This Time We Can Be... Us.

by flickawhip



Category: Sleepaway Camp (1983)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Dating Angela is something Judy is set on.AU as hell.





	Sleepaway Camp: Maybe This Time We Can Be... Us.

Judy had not expected to find happiness at Camp Arawak, not since she and Ricky had failed at having a working relationship. She had not expected Ricky’s cousin to prove sweet, if shy. She had started out laughing at the girl, finding it funny how shy the girl was but as she watched Meg picking on the girl she had found her voice. 

“Leave her alone you dumb slut.”

She had ignored people yelling behind her, moving to settle beside Angela, her ice-cold stare stilling people’s protests. Things had not been easier for Angela, not really, although as time passed people started to respect her, or at least fear Judy. 

Angela had not expected to find a friend at Camp Arawak, much less a girlfriend, but she had found both in Judy. They had slowly grown closer, Judy slowly finding ways to hold Angela’s hand, to stroke her cheek, to kiss her softly. 

Time had passed, Angela finding excuses to sit out, Judy joining her when she was given permission to take Angela back to the cabin, they would be alone for long enough that Judy knew she had to take a chance on making a move. 

It had started as kissing, light touches, Judy undressing them both slowly. She could see and feel how nervous Angela was and spoke softly.

“Angela... I’m not judging.”

“I just... never thought I’d... get to be loved like this.”

“Well, you are...”

“You... don’t mind?”

“No.”

Judy smiled, kissing Angela softly as she stroked her cock, moving to slowly guide her into place, taking just enough control to help them through the pace of their lovemaking. Angela biting her lip a little when she cried out and came, dragging Judy into her own release, both girls shivering as they came down. 

Angela had been still quiet after, both girls getting dressed before heading out to join the group again, Judy smirking a little. Both girls would keep in contact as they grew up, Angela finding that she settled into an easy relationship with Judy, her shy nature soothed and protected by Judy’s natural sparky nature.


End file.
